An Eternal Bond
by Chris-Halliwel
Summary: Harry shows up to Hogwarts much different than anyone realizes. Dumbledore seemingly receives a lost and confused boy. On the down low he harbors a secret only one other knows about. Follow Harry and his bonded as they go through Hogwarts. H/G Soul Bond fic. Grey!Harry/Ginny, Dark!Harry/Ginny, NotEvil!Harry/Ginny Powerful!Harry/Ginny Intellegent!Harry/Ginny
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling**

**A.N. This is a rewrite of Eternally Bonded. It has turned out a lot different than I generally planned and for those of you who like the other story, I apologize, but this one is written better. I am looking for a beta if your interested.**

* * *

The muggles at Number 4, Private Drive were absolutely ordinary. With normal jobs, normal lives, and a perfectly normal son. That is at least what the neighbors thought. They had a secret though. One they went through great lengths to keep.

Ten year old Harry (Harold) James Potter was the opposite of anything that is considered normal. He was the Dursleys secret, nothing but a freak in their eyes. An abnormal abomination that was not thought or talked about.

Harry and Dudley had been taught from a young age a set of rules. Each of which played a major part in survival at the Dursleys.

Rule#1- Harry was a freak. This rule covered all other rules, the basis of them all. When both the boys were little they didn't understand this rule. What was a freak and why was it bad. Dudley quickly learned that a freak was Harry and Harry was a freak. Each was equally bad. Dudley decided not to do anything that could possible make him a freak.

Rule#2- Freaks were a waste of space. A Freak should be extremely grateful if he was given a cupboard to sleep in. Such things as rooms should not be wasted on a freak.

Rule#3- Freaks were never to be on furniture. It was a delicacy that they did not deserve. If a freak was caught on furniture they would be beaten and punished with a week without food.

Rule#4- Freaks were never to be heard. Freaks should always be silent even during punishment. If a freak was heard his punishment would continue until he couldn't make noise and would be punishable by a week without food.

Rule#5- Freaks were never to be seen. They should not burden others with the sight of them. Normal human beings should not have to be around a freak. Never be out in the open.

Rule#6- Freaks must obey. Freaks are not allowed to eat unless ordered to by any other normal human of the household. Freaks will come immediately when called.

Rule#7- Freaks must complete all chores. Incomplete chores is a sign of being ungrateful. If chores are not completed freaks will go a month with only bread, cheese, and water to consume.

Rule#8- Freaks were not to show personality. Freaks do not deserve to have emotion and any sign of them such as crying, laughing, smiling, frowning, and so on is punishable by a beating and a week without food.

Rule#9- No freakishness allowed. Anything abnormal must be caused by a freak. Therefore a freak must be punished. Two weeks without food and a beating is the least punishment that will be given. If a normal human is seen doing freakishness they will get a beating to remove it. If freakishness happens after said beating they will be labeled under a freak and must abide by freak rules.

Rule#10- Any normal human being seen touching or socializing with the freak will be punished with a week without food in their room. After which they will be able to continue living as a normal human. With each incident the punishment will increase.

Rule#11- If the Freak is mentioned outside of the house by Dudley he will be beat like a freak.

Dudley had learned these rules every night before bed. Made by his parents to recite them. By the age of three he could recite each one by memory. Dudley had only ever broken the twice once when he was five and again when he was seven. He asked his teacher why freaks were treated so bad when they helped us. His teacher concerned called his parents. Dudley got his first and last beating. . From that night on he stayed silent about freaks and tried extra hard in school. His parents scared him and he wanted to leave as soon as possible. When he was seven he went to help the freak up from a beating. Later followed what proved to be the longest week of his life.

Harry however had to learn the rules from experience, only hearing them when they were broken. By the age of three he had hardly spoken and was scared to make any facial expression what so ever. He slept in the cupboard under the basement stairs. Any time not dedicated to chores was spent there. Harry had his own secret. He was smart and he was strong. His cupboard was bigger than it looked. Weeks spent there had triggered some very strong magic in him. He also had a friend if that's what he could call her. He had never been without her and her him. She often read him books. Teaching about the world and what it was to be a wizard.

Nine year old Ginny (Genevra) Molly Weasley was not a normal child. Not many knew that of course. She appeared to the world a shy girl scared of her own shadow. Her family knew differently. From an early age Ginny did her best to never show emotion and never spoke without being directly asked her opinion. The only interest ever shown was in books. She had disappeared one day when she was four and after hours of searching she was found up in the attic reading old school and family books. Her family finally seeing a spark in the youngest moved a recliner into the attic. Later her bed would be moved up there along with her dresser. Giving Ron his own room to decorate however he pleased.

* * *

Ginny was six and it was the beginning of summer holidays when caught talking to a snake. Her mother had fainted and the family as a whole was called to discuss the situation. It was determined that night that she would most likely be placed in slytherin. Everything in her life so far had pointed to a cunning girl.

Arthur decided to do something he had sworn against. He would teach his children pureblood custom. He had learned it growing up at a rigorous schedule. For two hours every night that summer Arthur an Molly taught their kids pureblood mannerism, how to fit in perfectly, the art of occlumency, politics, the importance of knowledge over others, and most importantly that family was above all else and if one must lie to import the family then so be it. The three oldest went back to school that year with a vastly different outlook then what was expected. The younger children's education continued. With it Ginny learned how to pretend to be a Gryffindor. When questioned why all this was necessary the adults answered that in the case Ginny get sorted into Slytherin it is important she knows as much as the other purebloods and it is not fair to teach one and not the others.

Ginny had a secret that even her family didn't know. She had a soul bond. It had taken her and Harry a while to figure out what it was but while reading a book about bonds it was in the very back under myths. Theirs seemed stronger than others and some things didn't fit. Such as their increased strength and their talent in wandless magic. It was decided between the two of them that they could not allow others to know about their bond or what came along with it.

Ginny also saw things. She had read in a book once that she was much like a seer. Except she clearly saw what was going to happen and could remember it. This talent allowed Harry to dodge many punishments. It wasn't reliable as the visions come and go as they please.

By the age of nine Harry and Ginny, both having a photographic memory, were much smarter than an average graduate of Hogwarts. It wouldn't be until much later that someone connected the dots.

* * *

**Thank for reading. Please Review. Ideas are welcome and you will be mentioned at the end of the chapter if I use yours :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling has the honor. **

* * *

'Ginny… Ginny…Ginny…Ginny…Ginny' The voice in her head was annoyingly repeating itself. 'Oh, come on. I said I was sorry. Ginny…Ginny…Ginny… Gin Gin… Gin… Ginny Girl. I'm sorry. Please respond. I'll never call you Ginevra again. This cupboard is getting lonely… Ginny… Can you at least let me listen in on your thoughts. '

'Shut up you git. You had me after the third Ginny you just didn't give me time to respond. I'm not even blocking my thoughts anymore. ' Letting out a mental huff she continued eating her food with an emotionless face. They had discovered a few years earlier that if they wished it hard enough she could transfer the nutrients of some of the food she ate to him.

'Sorry' His response was sheepish and if she didn't know better she would say he was blushing. 'Today's my birthday. Do you think my Hogwarts letter will come? Just think of all the books we'll have access to. All the things we can learn. ' Ginny let out a mental squeal.

'I'm sure it will Harry. Plus you can get away from the nasty muggles. Just remember the lessons. ' Harry and Ginny had been talking about this for years. It was important to them that no one knew about their connection to each other. It would be decided later if her family is to be trusted with the information. It was also important no-one knew of how Harry lived at home. He would not be seen as a freak in the wizarding world as well.

'I am aware Gin. I almost feel bad for leaving Dudley with them. I remember all of your parent's lessons. I won't need them as much as you. I plan to go into Gryffindor. I'll be able to make friends with your brother better there. I really want to play chess with him' His enthusiasm could be felt. Ginny let out a sigh. It would be nice to know Harry was safe and well fed.

'It's not like you've never played with him before. He always manages to beat us. It's the only time he can read my face. It's bloody annoying. He just keeps getting better with every lesson on pureblood manners. I will be surprised if he doesn't go into slytherin.' Ron had progressed more and more with every lesson. He wasn't just good at chess anymore. He was good at reading people and knowing when to act on the knowledge he had. The twins stuck to their prankster path, if only a little more devious. Harry's thoughts hummed in positive agreement as his mind was still stuck on chess moves to respond. Ginny gave a mental eye roll. Finishing cleaning her mess from lunch she decided to amuse Harry and engaged Ron in a friendly and hopeless game of chess.

A hour later Ron was the proud winner of the chess match. Harry and Ginny were mentally going at each other. They were both determined to one day beat Ron. Strategy was something they thought they were good at. If they were good however Ron was brilliant.

Back at the Dursleys Petunia and Vernon had decided to go out for the day. Harry had just finished preparing lunch for Dudley. It was always much more enjoyable when it was just the two of them. They never spoke. The rules had been to ingrained. Dudley always ordered Harry to eat his fill when they were alone, figuring it was the least he could do. He was eleven now nearly twelve. He was tall and muscular with nearly no body fat. A lot of his time was spent at the park with his friends. It was there he practiced his fighting skills when he got into fights with Piers, the neighborhood bully. If there was anything Dudley couldn't stand it was people who reminded him of his parents.

Dudley, finished with his meal, stood before Harry had a chance to retrieve his plate and began washing it. Lost in thought, he began thinking about ways he could help the freak. He, of course, didn't think Harry was a freak. He had lost those thoughts years ago. But if he was to help him he had to do it in a way his parents wouldn't notice. That required helping a freak. Not Harry. Helping Harry would be helping a human. Human was not the way to describe a freak. He had to always keep the rules in mind.

So lost in thought he almost failed to notice the owl flying for his face through the open kitchen window. Taking a quick step back he watched as if flew to Harry who was still standing in the corner waiting to be dismissed. On its leg was a letter. Dudley watched as Harry silently opened it and began to read. Dudley grew uncomfortable as the minutes passed. Harry's face was emotionless, something that had always been unnerving to Dudley.

Harry's mind was going a mile a minute. 'Gin, I got it, it's here finally. Should I send a letter in response for a chaperone? 'Ginny's happiness and approval vibrated through him.

'YES! Do so quickly. Who knows when the muggles will be home. This is so exciting. Finally! We're going to Hogwarts' Harry almost let slip a smile at her responce.

'You are such a strange girl. You do realize that technically I'm going to Hogwarts. You will still be at the Burrow. ' His thoughts held a teasing tone as he felt her bristle.

'Yes, well tomato tomahto. You know as well as I do that you can't survive without me. Bloody git you are. Hurry up with the response. The owl won't wait forever.' Harry let out a small chuckle causing Dudley to jump back nearly a foot. Harry's eyes widened as he realized his mistake. He shot Dudley a hesitant glance before going to get paper and quickly scribbling down a short letter to the Deputy Headmistress.

Just as Harry finished tying the letter to the owl his hopes sunk. The Dursleys car had just pulled into the drive way. Dudley startled him by shutting the window to the kitchen just as the owl was about to fly out. Glancing a wary look at Dudley he was surprised with what was said next.

"Go, quickly. Greet them and take their jackets. When there yelling at you I'll let the bloody bird out. " it was presented in a quick rush of jumbled words. Harry understood immediately and rushed to the door.

Dudley let out a sigh of relief. This was one thing he could do for Harry. Still as he thought more about his plan his hands began to shake. Defying his parents was not something he ever planned to do. He had felt the consequences before and they weren't pretty. It would be worth it though if he ever heard Harry chuckle again. That letter must be special if it caused such a reaction.

Hearing the door open and close he looked outside to see if his parents were there. He waited for the screaming to begin. As soon as he heard it he opened the window and watched as the bird flew off. Looking around he saw the letter that had been left on the table. Grabbing it he stuffed it in his pocket before rushing to the living room to sit in front of the T.V. He suppressed a victorious smile as Harry was sent to his cupboard in the basement with only a smack. His parents sat themselves down in their recliners none the wiser about what had just been set into play.

That night Harry did not sleep. Instead he and Ginny stayed up late as they did on each birthday shared together. They were both ecstatic about going to Hogwarts. It was time for them to test their limits and see what they were capable of, and test how well they would be able to hide it.

* * *

**A.N. Please Review. I'm welcome to any suggestions and you will be mentioned if they are used. Still looking for a beta if your interested. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Harry heard a knock on the door. He didn't dare look up from his task of scrubbing the kitchen tile. Harry wasn't to acknowledge the world unless he was told too. It was a rule for freaks.

"Boy" Aunt Petunia was directly in front of him. He didn't understand why he was still here. Others weren't normally allowed to see him. Looking up at being addressed Harry noticed a tall man in dark robes. His lips were thin and his nose looked as if it had been broken on multiple occasions. The man's scowl showed nothing but disdain.

"Mr. Potter, hurry up now, we must be going." Harry didn't have time to respond before the man spun sharp on his heel to head out the door only stopping when he realized that Harry made no move to follow. He waited patiently to be told what to do from his Aunt. While waiting a familiar voice spoke up.

'What are you waiting for Harry, go on, this is what we've been anticipating' Ginny's thoughts portrayed pure excitement. 'Who cares if they agree? You are free!'

While those words made perfect sense to Harry his body didn't agree. He and Ginny had both agreed that once a professor arrived Harry world abandon the rules. He was supposed to let them go. To ignore that they ever existed but he couldn't. Now that the time was here fear paralyzed his every move. The thought of direct disobedience was much easier planned than done.

'Harry, you need to calm down, this was a bad idea and we didn't think it through but for now you need to remain calm. I'm here, I'm always here, listen to me' Ginny's words were clear but there meaning never made it through. How was he supposed to go into the world? He'd never left the house, he had never been normal. How in the bloody hell was he supposed to be now?

Ginny was also starting to panic. Too much confidence. They put too much confidence in there abilities. Harry's panic was starting to affect her as well. Though not as conditioned as Harry, Ginny had been there through every second and the rules were ingrained deeper than she would care to admit. 'RULE 8 HARRY! Your about to show!'

This brought Harry back quickly. Looking at his surrounding he noticed that the man was now standing in front of him. His gaze was sharp and piercing. "I will be waiting outside the door. You have two minutes before I leave you behind"

Once the man was out of the door his Aunt cold gaze landed on him "Any mention of the cupboard or the rules and you'll learn rules you never knew existed, now go before you look suspicious."

At the command Harry walked out the front door for the first time in his life. If it hadn't been for so many years of forced practice Harry's face would look petrified. As soon as he was in view the man took on a fast pace. Harry assumed he was supposed to follow.

'Hey Gin, I'm not sure if our plan was very thought out, I think we may be screwed. I don't think I can handle the world'

**A.N. I am beyond sorry for the long wait. My life has been shit as of late and I'm trying really hard to get myself back. This is just a sneak peak of what's to come. I'll start posting again even if there short. Let me know of any suggestions you may have. **


End file.
